


Luftmensch

by kiliaduicaps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, forgive me father, i am so ashamed of this because it's written in, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear diary, today I dreamt of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luftmensch

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, English keeps not being my first language. I wrote this in, like, fifteen minutes? listening on repeat to Comes The Night by Karen O. I was inspired by another fanfiction, by the way.  
> Hope your teeth don't fall out after this.

Dear diary, today I dreamt of him.

But something was wrong in my fantasy: see, he was smiling, but his jaw ached, and his lips were pressed together.  He told me he couldn't see my face and pleaded me to turn off the light, but I was acting, I couldn’t answer without uttering a line of my imaginary script, so he walked away, and everything went dark, then black.

My body decided to wake up. Outside the sun was slipping past the horizon line, and, between two palm trees curving gently to the ground, lying on an ammock, dear diary, I saw him.

He was looking at the sea, I think. There was something soothing about hearing the noise of the waves and the wind come together, the dying lights of the day silhouetting his curves, his salty hair curling in the worst ways - consequences of falling in bed together in all the possible ways.

«I'm in love with you,» I told him, because it was true.

Hearing my voice he turned his eyes on me, baby baby baby blue, and sweet like honey, soft like a feather, he smiled, saying nothing, because he knew.

As I touch him, oh, I'm still not sure if I've ever woken up.


End file.
